Le début d'un étrange voyage
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Etre un sorcier signifie être capable de faire beaucoup de choses. En tous cas, c'est ce que vous dirait Thor, si vous le lui demandiez... [Drabble][Gen][Humour ?]


_Attention ! Cette histoire contient des spoilers sur la fin du film et la scène après le générique.  
_

 _C'est un one-shot qui m'est venu après avoir vu le film pour la seconde fois et que j'ai d'abord écrit en anglais sous le titre "The Beginning of a Strange Journey" et publié début novembre. C'était ma toute première tentative en anglais donc c'est relativement court. Je vous conseille la version "originale" si vous comprenez l'anglais (malgré mes fautes probables) car elle me semble plus naturelle que cette traduction/adaptation ;)  
_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 **Le début d'un étrange voyage**

\- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire cela ? demanda Thor, observant sa chope avec un grand sourire.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je la moindre _envie_ de faire cela ?

Le dieu blond termina sa bière et observa le contenant transparent qui se remplissait à nouveau.

\- Ceci est une utilisation ingénieuse de la magie, Sorcier Strange.

Loki semblait agaçait et continuait de fixer son frère avec un regard irrité.

\- La meilleure utilisation qui soit !

\- Voyons, c'est un jeu d'enfant.

Stephen garda son sourire en coin. Aussi dangereux que Loki puisse être, il était assez amusant de le voir ennuyé par une si petite démonstration de son pouvoir.

\- Comme tu es facile à impressionner, fils d'Odin. Espères-tu réellement que je suive cet enfant qui prétend être capable de nous arrêter ?

\- Il va nous apporter son aide, Loki.

Son rire sinistre effaça le sourire du visage du docteur et sa cape le protégea juste avant que la dague n'égratigne sa joue.

\- Loki !

Même si Thor retenait maintenant son poignet avec sa main, les doigts de Stephen vibraient déjà de pouvoir contenu. S'il s'avérait nécessaire qu'il prouve l'étendue de sa puissance, il le ferait. Il ne serait pas étonné de devoir agir d'une telle manière avec un prétendu dieu si peu civilisé. Quel dommage. Il avait vraiment pensé qu'un sorcier venu du cosmos et aussi âgé que Loki aurait pu être intéressant. Mais il était aussi un tueur de masse. Eh bien, il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Les frères d'observèrent durant un long moment puis le plus petit fit un pas en arrière.

\- Puisque tu insistes. Nous allons agir comme tu le souhaites pour l'instant. Ne me dis pas que je ne t'avais pas averti lorsque nous perdrons définitivement la trace d'Odin parce que tu auras laissé un pauvre mortel se mettre en travers de notre chemin.

Thor sourit à nouveau et lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule.

\- Ne crains rien, mon frère, nous retrouverons notre père !

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère, et il n'est _pas_ mon père.

Et il repoussa sa main puissante avec dégoût.

Le blond prit sa bière comme si l'autre homme n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche et Stephen se détendit.

Il aurait pu le battre. Sa magie lui servait plus à créer des illusions qu'à toute autre chose. Ou, du moins, était-ce ce que l'on disait. Il aurait pu le battre. Probablement. Il se pouvait qu'il soit quelque peu soulagé de ne pas avoir à s'opposer à lui et à sa force peu commune.

\- C'est un remarquable bouclier que vous possédez là, commenta Thor d'un ton songeur.

\- Un jouet, rien de plus, marmonna Loki.

\- En fait, la Cape de Lévitation a une conscience propre et m'a choisi comme maître.

Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas en être fier ? C'était la vérité.

\- Oh, je vois. Cet artefact vous a jugé digne de lui. Comme Mjolnir l'a fait avec moi, dit Thor en levant son marteau.

Stephen eut un nouveau rictus amusé en remarquant le froncement de sourcils de Loki.

\- Et –

\- Assez ! Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous écouter vous féliciter mutuellement d'avoir et de compter sur des objets quelconques pour vous assurer la victoire lorsque vous devez combattre vos ennemis. Nous avons déjà perdu bien trop de temps dans ce royaume.

\- Sorcier Strange ? Il est peut-être temps de débuter notre quête.

\- Bien sûr.

Le docteur rassembla la magie autour de ses doigts, la laissa se manifester et ouvrit un portail vers le premier endroit à New-York où il avait détecté une trace de magie Asgardienne. Il ne manqua pas l'expression légèrement surprise de Loki. Il s'empêcha de sourire aussi sincèrement qu'il le voulait. Cet homme n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il se sentait – un rien – flatté par l'intérêt d'un dieu âgé d'un millier d'années et expert en sorcellerie.

\- Oh, cela ressemble beaucoup à ta capacité à voyager entre les royaumes d'Yggdrasil, Loki. Je crois me souvenir que tu décrivais cela comme une tâche particulièrement ardue. Il semblerait que tu aies beaucoup à apprendre de notre nouvel ami !

Loki leur envoya un regard noir et franchit le seuil du portail. Le grand sourire de Thor resta brillamment ancré sur son visage et il le suivit. Stephen se demanda si le blond était complètement aveugle ou le faisait exprès.

\- Mouais. Me voilà à devoir composer avec des dieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour protéger la Terre !

Stephen Strange les suivit avec détermination et le portail se referma derrière lui.

 **Fin**

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ce drabble !  
_

 _Si vous voyez quelque part une loooongue histoire avec des idées similaires ou un genre de Thor 3 avec Strange comme l'un des personnages principaux, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'ai vraiment envie de lire ça :'D_

 _Sinon, pour la petite anecdote, la version anglaise de cette histoire a d'abord était publiée sur mon compte archiveofourown, toujours sous le pseudo Kokoroyume, et je compte publier là-bas, notamment, les histoires qui auraient un rating trop important pour être sur ffnet (_ _ _archiveofourown . org_ / users / Kokoroyume /pseuds / Kokoroyume ). D'ailleurs, pour les fans de slash qui aiment les Snarry, mon histoire inédite sur ffnet "Fractures" y est déjà publiée ;)_

 _Merci pour votre lecture !_


End file.
